Be a Man
by Demil Lass
Summary: Sudahkah aku menjadi lebih baik? Bisakah aku lebih baik tanpamu?


Ollow.

Ahaha asli ini abal kuadrat pokoknya.

Saya bukan A+, saya bukan Miracles, saya hanya seorang wanita yang jatuh cinta pada sosok Mir saat dia ada di panggung Music Bank dengan lagu yang di bawakannya bersama teman-temannya, Be A Man.

Berawal dari gue merhatiin dia di Mubank pas perform Be a Man.

Terus mimpiin Thunder, tapi gue yakin sebenernya gue mimpiin Mir dengan wajah Thunder, apa coba ini?

Sampe akhirnya sekarang juga masi keinget-inget.

Nah ini, semoga gak keinget-inget lagi, semoga Mir pergi dari otak saya. Saya masih sangat sayang Namjoon-ssi. Cukup Zico sama Suga selingkuhan saya.

**...**

**Be a Man.**

**Genre : Drama**

**Pairs : Mir x Yuna (you)**

**Warning : OOC, abal.**

**Rate : T+ M (*bahasa *penggambaran)**

**...**

Televisi di ruangan itu masih menyala menampilkan stasiun tv swasta yang sedang menyiarkan berita, lampu disana sudah padam, meninggalkan cahaya warna warni dari tampilan tv.

Di salah satu sudut kasur, seorang lelaki duduk lesu dengan kepala menengadah di atas kasur menatap kosong langit-langit kamar. Kedua tangannya tergeletak pasrah disamping botol-botol minuman bersoda, minuman keras diantaranya.

Entah sudah berapa lama dia duduk seperti itu, dua pagi yang lalu pun dia masih duduk seperti itu. Dia kembali menutup matanya merenungkan kejadian beberapa waktu lalu saat - pacarnya, ralat mantan pacarnya memutuskannya secara sepihak.

"Bangaji,, buka pintunya, Yuna ada di bawah."

"Brak, brak, brak" kali ini ketukan di pintu berubah menjadi gebrakan tidak sabar dari kakaknya Go Eun Ah, sementara yang di panggil masih duduk-lesu-sadar-tidak sadar dengan apa yang dia dengar.

"Bang Cheol Yong! Kalau itu yang kau mau, jangan harap kau punya pintu menuju kamarmu lagi." di luar kamar Eun Ah bersiap-siap mendobrak pintu kamar adik kecilnya itu, Eun Ah menggulung lengan bajunya, sesaat dia terpikir untuk membuka pintu kamar adiknya itu.

"Clek," pintu terbuka, menampilkan suasana suram di dalamnya, bau minuman keras dan entah apa itu langsung terhirup oleh hidung Eun Ah. Eun Ah menghela nafasnya lelah, sudah sangat sering rasanya adiknya itu bertingkah konyol seperti ini. Kapan dia dewasa jika ada masalah selalu lari menyendiri, bersama alkohol dan bergulat dengan pikiran sendiri.

Eun Ah menggeser botol minuman dan benda lainnya yang mengalangi langkah kakinya menuju adiknya Cheol Yong atau sebut saja Mir.

"Heh, bangun, heehh, Bangaji buka matamu dan temui Yuna." Eun Ah mengguncang pundak Mir gemas.

"Bodoh, kau sudah tunangan dengan dia selama tiga tahun, kau mau mempermalukan aku dan jidat lebarmu itu hah?" Eun Ah menjambak rambut merah kusut milik Mir, membuat pemiliknya berteriak mengaduh.

"Aigo!, noona, lepaskan." Mir meringis, dia menyerah. Dia tinggal berdua dengan kakaknya, dia berjanji tidak akan mengecewakan Eun Ah. Dan melihat kakaknya marah adalah hal terakhir yang Mir mau di dunia ini. Dia bahkan lebih takut pada kakaknya di banding hal menakutkan lainnya di dunia ini.

"Temui dia, atau aku doakan dia tidak akan pernah mau lagi menemuimu." Mir langsung berlari keluar kamar setelah melihat tatapan maut kakaknya. Mir bahkan lupa kalau beberapa detik lalu dia tidak sanggup bertemu dengan Yuna, mantan pacarnya itu, ralat mantan tunangan. Bahkan Mir masih sangat tidak rela kehilangan gadis itu.

**...**

Mir menghentikan langkahnya saat kedua matanya melihat sosok gadis mungil itu, mungil untuk ukuran lelaki setinggi Mir. Mir mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat mengingatkan agar dia tidak memeluk gadis itu seenaknya lagi, karena sekarang mereka bukan apa-apa bahkan menjadi teman pun rasanya sangat sulit. Yuna mungkin tidak sudi lagi menganggap Mir masih hidup di dunia ini.

"..." belum sempat Mir menyapa Yuna gadis itu sudah membungkuk terlebih dahulu, formal. Mir memutar bola matanya kesal. Mir bahkan belum membuka mulut sejak terakhir Yuna memutuskannya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan barang-barangmu. Tadinya mau ku titipkan ke eonnie saja, tapi dia bilang itu bukan miliknya melainkan milikmu. Jadi, yahh, kau ada di rumah, itu semuanya. Barangmu yang ada di rumahku. Selamat malam." Yuna kembali membungkuk, lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan Mir.

Mir yang tidak rela di tinggalkan begitu saja langsung mengikuti langkah kaki Yuna, menarik tangan gadis itu membuat Yuna berbalik menghadapnya.

"Sebegitu bencinya kah kau padaku?" tanya Mir, matanya tajam menatap Yuna.

"Katakan lagi, katakan kau membenciku dan ingin mengakhiri hubungn kita. Katakan kau tidak peduli pada apa yang sudah kita lewati selama tiga tahun kebelakang. Katakan kau tidak peduli lagi padaku." Mir mengguncang-guncang pundak Yuna membuat gadis itu juga ingin marah.

"Aku tidak peduli pada apa yang terjadi tiga tahun lalu, aku tidak peduli kau pernah membatalkan pertunangan kita, aku tidak peduli kau pernah selingkuh dariku, aku tidak peduli pada kelakuan kekanak-kanakanmu itu." Kini giliran Yuna yang meneriaki Mir, membuat Mir tertatih dengan mata merah berkaca-kaca. Yuna melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman Mir, pergi meninggalkan Mir dengan pikiran kalutnya.

Mir mengerjap-ngerjap matanya pusing, kesal pada dirinya sendiri., kesal karena dia pernah membuat kesalahan konyol seperti itu di masa lalu dan mengulanginya lagi di masa sekarang. Kesal karena sudah menyia-nyiakan orang yang mengganggapnya berharga.

Eun Ah yang sedari tadi memperhatikan percakapan mereka berjalan menghampiri adiknya, sebagai wanita Eun Ah mengakui kalau Mir memang brengsek. Tetapi sebagai seorang kakak, Eun Ah tau bahwa adiknya tidak akan pernah bisa menemukan gadis lain yang seperti Yuna, Eun Ah juga tidak akan rela melihat adiknya itu bersama wanita lain selain Yuna. Tapi, kesalahan yang di buat oleh Mir terlalu banyak. Mustahil untuk Yuna mau kembali padanya.

"Kenapa kau bodoh sekali," Eun Ah merengkuh Mir yang duduk lesu sembari sesenggukan karena tangis.

**...**

"Sreekkk" sinar matahari pagi masuk kedalam kamar Mir, lelaki itu masih tertidur pulas di balik selimutnya. Mir bisa mendengar suara denting berisik yang di hasilkan dari botol-botol minuman yang sudah Mir tabung di kamarnya selama seminggu kebelakang.

Hari ini tepat dua minggu sejak kejadian Yuna datang mengembalikan barang-barang miliknya. Seperti biasa hari ini adalah jadwal kakaknya membuang sampah di kamar Mir. Sebuah rutinitas yang di mulai dua minggu terakhir.

Mir bisa merasakan kakaknya itu duduk di bagian kasur lainnya, Mir yakin beberapa detik kemudian wanita itu akan memulai ceramah panjangnya.

"Inikah akhir kehidupanmu? Berbaring menyedihkan sampai siang hari, lalu keluar membeli minuman keras, kembali kemari, kembali berbaring sampai kau menjadi tua-membusuk-dan-menyedihkan?" Mir meringis menggambarkan keadaan yang di ucapkan kakaknya itu, dia tidak akan pernah mau kalau akhir hidupnya seperti itu.

"Benarkah hanya ini yang bisa kau lakukan? Yuna bahkan bisa lebih baik lagi saat tau kau selingkuh. Dia tidak menangis, tapi kembali melanjutkan hidup. Saat dia tau dia masih menyayangimu dia bahkan memaafkanmu lalu memulainya dari awal lagi."

"Sementara kau, kau masih SANGAT.. menyayanginya tapi tidak pernah mau berusaha, tidak pernah mau berkorban mengeluarkan barang setetes keringat saja untuk dia."

Mir membuka matanya, kembali teringat bagaimana dulu Yuna berkorban untuknya, bagaiman dulu Yuna mau menerima dia kembali dengan segala kesalahan yang Mir lakukan. Mau membantu memperbaiki kerusakan yang terjadi pada Mir. Mau memaklumi kekurangan yang ada pada Mir dan bersama-sama memperbaikinya.

Eun Ah menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, mencari kata apa lagi yang bisa membuat adiknya itu segera sadar.

"..." baru saja Eun Ah akan membuka mulutnya, Mir sudah melangkah sigap kedalam kamar mandinya.

"Siapkan sarapan, hari ini aku kembali kesana." Mir berteriak dari kamar madi, membuat Eun Ah dengan cepat kilat memasukan sampah-sampah disana untuk segera dibuang, tidak mau jika Mir sampai berubah pikiran.

**...**

Mir kembali merapikan jasnya, siapa tau dia bertemu— atau sekedar berpapasan dengan Yuna. Pintu lip terbuka menampakan seorang gadis yang sepersekian detik lalu ada di pikiran Mir. Yuna sedang sibuk dengan dokumen di tangannya tidak peduli sama sekali pada orang yang ada di hadapannya.

Mir kembali bergulat dengan pikiran dan perasaannya, pikirannya bilang dia harus profesional, tapi hatinya tidak bisa berbohong kalau dia belum siap bertemu dengan Yuna, tapi hatinya yang paling kecil juga sangat merindukan gadis itu tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan bertemu dengannya.

Mir akhirnya masuk kedalam lip, sesekali dia melirik Yuna. Mir butuh waktu dua minggu untuk bisa berdiri di lip ini. Sementara Yuna, dia masih seperti biasanya, tegar, dan ahh bahkan mungkin dia sudah lupa kalau dulu ada seseorang lelaki brengsek yang mengisi hari-harinya.

Mir melirik Yuna sekali lagi, gadis ini, gadisnya, masih sangat terlihat menarik dengan setelan sederhananya. Sekali lagi Mir mengepalkan tangan yang ada di dalam saku celananya. Mir akan sangat senang sekali jika masih bisa bercanda dengan Yuna, masih bisa memeluk gadis itu dari belakang seperti biasa saat mereka menggunakan lip ini, masih leluasa mencium belakang leher gadis itu. Sial, Mir memalingkan wajahnya, nafasnya memburu, antara melupakan bayangan itu dan menginginkan hal itu kembali.

**...**

**TBC**

**...**

Maaf kalo Mir OOC, maaf saya memang tidak tau apa-apa. Tapi so soan bikin ini.

Abis saya gereget setengah idup.

Mohon review dan bimbingannya.

Kalau mood saya terusin.

See you next time.


End file.
